OMJ (Oh My JongIn)
by LittleZhao
Summary: Luhan menjadi stalker untuk Kai yang merupakan seorang EXO di sekolahnya. / Aaa...Kai-ssi keren sekali / Pamer keseksian? Orang paling keren di dunia? Itu memang kenyataannya. Jadi apa boleh buat / ANDWAEE! JANGAN DIAMBIL! / A KaiLu fiction. Mind to RnR?


OMJ (OH MY JONG IN)

By : LittleZhao

Cast : All EXO member

Pairing : KaiLu

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Casts are not mine, only the story is mine.

Happy reading ^_^

.

.

.

SOMEONE'S POV

Siang ini adalah jam isitirahat di sekolahku. Aku bersekolah di SM Senior High School. Sekolah khusus laki-laki. Di sini banyak sekali anak-anak orang kaya dan keren. Contohnya seperti yang aku lihat di bangku taman dan dikerubungi perempuan itu. Itu adalah Kim Jong In atau biasa dipanggil Kai. Dia adalah cucu pemilik sekolah. Orang tuanya mempunyai perusahaan di bidang manajemen yang sangat maju saat ini. Kai adalah salah satu primadona sekolah. Oh iya, anak-anak keren di sekolahku disebut sebagai EXO. Walaupun ada sebutan itu, mereka tidak berkelompok. Mereka tetap menjalani semuanya sendiri-sendiri.

Baiklah, bagaimana kalau aku sebutkan siapa saja anak-anak yang dijuluki EXO. Pertama, yang pastinya adalah Kai, yang kedua Kris, yang ketiga Chanyeol, yang keempat Sehun, lalu Suho, lalu Chen. Beberapa dari mereka sudah punya pacar dan yang paling menakjubkan, pacarnya adalah namja. Tapi, karena mereka orang-orang yang bisa dibilang paling terpandang, maka tidak ada yang mempersalahkan itu. Kalau aku…. Kehidupanku bisa dibilang berkecukupan. Tapi, aku tidak keren dan seterkenal mereka. Aku hanya bisa mengagumi mereka. Apalagi orang yang bernama Kai. Huaaaaa... Membayangkan dirinya saja sudah membuatku seperti melayang-layang. Ah. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku Xi Luhan. Tapi jangan memanggilku dengan Xiao Lu atau Lulu. Aku merasa seperti perempuan jika dipanggil seperti itu. Cukup panggil Luhan.

"Kai-oppa~. Temani aku belanja, ya?"

"Kai-oppa~. Kita ke tempat karaoke, yuk,"

"Kai-oppa~. Aku tahu tempat makan yang enak. Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana sepulang sekolah,"

"Ehm… Bagaimana ya, aku sibuk, sih,"

Itu adalah suara dari Kai. Lalu, suara perempuan-perempuan yang mengajaknya jalan-jalan adalah suara siswi SW Senior High School. Sekolah khusus putri yang satu komplek dengan sekolahku. Kalau istirahat begini, SM dan SW memang diperbolehkan bergabung. Ah iya, EXO juga sangat terkenal di SW. Haah. Andai saja aku bisa mendekat ke tempat Kai sekarang dan mengajaknya makan bekalku. Aku namja, sih. Sekarang aku hanya bisa bersembunyi dan memotretnya dari balik semak-semak.

'KLIK' 'KLIK' 'KLIK'

"Aaaaah, Kai-ssi keren sekali. Andai saja aku bisa ke sana dan menawarinya bekalku. Ahhhh aigooo…. Keren~ keren~~~," tak terasa aku sudah mengambil banyak gambar dirinya. Semuanya keren! Rambutnya yang hitam dan terlihat halus, wajahnya yang mempesona, warna kulitnya yang eksotis, dan sekarang ia memakai pakaian sekolah dengan dua kancing atasnya yang terbuka.

"Jong In-ssi! Kau bolos di jam ku lagi! Apa maumu sebenarnya? Lalu apa-apaan bajumu itu!? Cepat kancingkan!"

Tiba-tiba Boa-seonsaengnim datang ke tempat Kai dan menegurnya. Kai memang termasuk bad boy yang agak bandel. Tapi sangat mempesona.

"Aku sedang bosan, seonsaengnim. Lalu baju ini. Hari ini kan panas sekali, seonsaengnim. Aku gerah," Kai membalas perkataan Boa-seonsaengnim sambil membuka seluruh kancingnya dan membuka bajunya hingga mengekspos bahu sekaligus kulitnya yang seksi. Huaaaaa...

"Jong In-ssi! Kurang ajar! Temui aku sepulang sekolah di ruang BP!" setelah itu Boa-seonsaengnim pergi meninggalkan Kai dan gerombolannya. Sedangkan aku sekarang makin sibuk dengan kameraku. Mengambil foto Kai yang hampir top less itu. Setelah aku puas mengambil gambar, aku melihat lagi hasilnya di kameraku. Ah, jadi ingat kalau besok ada darmawisata. Dan aku bisa tahu sosok Kai yang tidak bisa dilihat di sekolah. Aku jadi membayangkan yang tidak-tidak sampai aku mimisan karenanya.

"Aaaah…. Kenapa aku jadi yadong begini. Sampai mimisan segala. Memalukan!" aku langsung berteriak dengan suara yang tidak terlalu keras. Untung saja Kai sudah pergi entah sejak kapan. Jadi tidak perlu khwatair ia akan mendengarku.

LUHAN POV END

.

.

NORMAL POV

Saat ini seharusnya adalah jam pelajaran. Namun,sengaja dikosongkan karena besok akan ada darmawisata, dan siswa di SM SHS harus membersihkan kelasnya masing-masing. Ternyata tidak semua siswa melakukan bersih-bersih. Ada juga siswa yang sedak duduk-duduk di belakang kelas sambil membicarakan sesuatu. Seperti yang sekarang ini.

"Waaah…. Lay-ah kau senang sekali di darmawisata kali ini bisa berduaan dengan Kris-ssi," kata seseorang yang bernama Tao.

"A-aa-aku. Eumm….,"

"Haha. Kau ini lucu sekali, Lay-ah. Tidak usah gugup," kali ini suara laki-laki bernama Kyungsoo yang terdengar. "Lalu, Xiumin-ah, kau mengincar Chen-ssi, kan?"

"Omo!? Chen-ssi? Yang termasuk EXO itu? Dia cukup keren, lho, Xiumin-ah. Ayo kejar dia," kata Baekhyun menyambar.

"Chen-ssi? Tapi, wajahnya kan kotak?" tiba-tiba laki-laki bernama Luhan muncul di belakang mereka dan berbicara dengan polosnya. Perkataannya membuat Xiumin yang ingin menjawab Baekhyun malah terdiam.

"Ya! Lulu, sejak kapan kau disitu!?" Tao bertanya dengan kaget. Dan panggilan 'Lulu' tu membuat Luhan mem-pout-kan pipinya kesal.

"Luhan-ah diam saja! Anak kecil tidak boleh ikut campur masalah percintaan!" Baekhyun menyahuti.

"Yaaa! Jangan panggil aku 'LULU'! Dan aku bukan anak kecil! Aku lebih tua dari kalian!"

"Kau tidak boleh berkata begitu tentang Chen-ssi, Luhan-ah. Masih lebih baik Chen-ssi yang wajahnya kotak. Daripada Kai-ssi yang kau kejar-kejar itu," Lay ikut bicara sekarang.

"Iya. Dia itu playboy yang suka memuji dirinya sendiri. Sok pamer keseksiannya lagi," Tao memberikan komentarnya, dan akhirnya disusul Kyungsoo.

"Dia kira, dia itu orang terkeren sedunia!?"

"Tadi juga Boa-seonsaengnim marah padanya, kan? Dia selalu bikin masalah. Menyebalkan," Xiumin akhirnya bicara sekarang.

"Maaf deh, kalau aku menyebalkan,"

Suara barusan membuat sekelompok laki-laki itu kaget. Terlebih lagi Luhan karena suara itu terdengar tepat di belakangnya. Dan itu adalah suara….

"KAI-SSI!" Luhan, Tao, Baekhyun, Lay, Kyungsoo, dan Xiumin berteriak kaget bersamaan.

"Hahaha. Sok pamer keseksian? Orang terkeren sedunia? Itu memang kenyataan, kan. Jadi apa boleh buat," Kai mengatakan hal itu kepada mereka ber-enam. Lalu menjulurkan lidahnya dan tertawa sambil berlalu pergi.

Setelah Kai pergi anak-anak itu langsung merengut dan mengejek Kai lagi. Kecuali Luhan yang terdiam mengikuti arah Kai pergi.

'Keren' itu batin Luhan.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Luhan langsung mencetak hasil potretnya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam plastik-plastik foto di pocket albumnya yang disatukan dengan sebuah ring.

"AIGOOOOO…. Ada banyak Kai di sini. Banyak sekali. Huaaa…. Keren-keren. Haah, tapi aku tidak sekelompok denganKai besok. Tapi tidak apalah. Aku masih bisa melihatnya sedikit, kan," Luhan berkata sambil tersenyum dan melihat semua foto Kai. Setelah itu, Luhan membereskan perlengkapan yang akan ia bawa untuk darmawisata besok. Tanpa sadar ia memasukkan 'pocket album berisi Kai'-nya itu ke dalam tasnya.

Setelah ia selesai membereskan semuanya. Ia naik ke atas kasur. Menarik selimut dan bersiap untuk tidur.

"Semoga besok menjadi hari yang menyenangkan," doa Luhan sebelum tidur.

.

.

Keesokan harinya….

.

Seluruh siswa-siswi dari SM dan SW SHS serta guru-guru pembimbing sudah berkumpul di stasiun pagi ini. Mereka akan pergi darmawisata menggunakan kereta. Sekarang, ada yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan temannya, ada yang sedang makan sarapannya, bahkan ada yang sedang tertidur di bangku stasiun.

"Hari ini cerah, ya," kata Kyungsoo mengawali pembicaraan hari ini.

"Iya. Eh, nanti malam kita main di kamar, ya. Lihat aku bawa apa?" Lay menyahut lalu bertanya sambil mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Waaah…. Kartu UNO! Tidak perlu menunggu sampai nanti malam di kamar, Lay. Nanti di kereta kita main saja. Otte?" Baekhyun berkata sambil bertanya kepada teman sekelompoknya yang lain dan mereka semua menyetujui pendapat Baekhyun. Ya, mereka ber-enam lagi. Luhan, Tao, Baekhyun, Lay, Kyungsoo, dan Xiumin.

Selagi mereka berbincang-bincang, Luhan malah terdiam. Ia bukan terdiam karena murung atau sejenisnya. Yang ada malah senyuman di bibirnya sambil menatap objek yang tidak jauh di depannya. Tao yang menyadari bahwa Luhan tidak ikut berbincang dengan mereka, langsung menghampiri Luhan. Ia bingung melihat Luhan bengong. Namun, setelah ia mengikuti arah pandang Luhan, ia langsung tahu apa yang membuat Luhan menjadi aneh.

"Ya! Memikirkan Kai-ssi, ya!?"

"A-ah…. B-bukan!"

"Haha. Kau ini, Luhan-ah. Aku sudah tahu bagaimana tingkahmu kalau sudah menyangkut Kai-ssi. Ah, kali ini dia satu kelompok dengan Taemin-ssi, ya?"

"Em, iya," jawab Luhan agak murung.

"Hey, jangan bersedih Luhan-ah," tiba-tiba Xiumin sudah ada di belakang Luhan dan merangkulnya.

"…."

"…han-ssi. Luhan-ssi," suara seseorang memanggil Luhan.

"A-aah, ne. Ada apa, Taeyeon-ssi?" ternyata itu adalah suara dari Taeyeon. Ketua dari Organisasi Siswa SW SHS.

"Tolong kumpulkan lembar kelompoknya,"

"A-ah. Iya, baik," Luhan agak panik karena ia bengong. Ia pun membuka tasnya dengan terburu-buru untuk mengambil lembar kelompok itu.

'TREKK'

"Eh, ada yang jatuh," Kyungsoo berkata sambil menunduk untuk mengambil barang yang jatuh dari tas Luhan. Ternyata itu adalah pocket albumnya. Ring dari pocket album itupun terlepas ketika jatuh. Ketika Kyungsoo akan mengambilnya tiba-tiba kereta lewat cukup kencang dan membuat Kyungsoo kaget. Kyungsoo reflek berteriak dan tak sengaja melepas pocket album milik Luhan. Dan yang terjadi sekarang adalah….

FOTO-FOTO DARI DALAM POCKET ALBUM ITU BERHAMBURAN KELUAR DAN BERTERBANGAN!

Hal ini membuat Luhan yang baru saja menyadarinya langsung terdiam dan membelalakkan matanya. Dia terpaku dan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ingin sepertinya ia pingsan atau mati saja sekarang. Tapi suara Kyungsoo menyadarkannya lagi.

"AH. MAAF. TOLONG BANTU AMBILKAN!"

Seketika itu juga orang-orang yang kebanyakan adalah siswa-siswi SM dan SW SHS langsung mengambil foto-foto yang berterbangan di dekat mereka.

'A-apa!? Pungut!? Tidak. Tidak! Jangan!' inilah suara batin Luhan sekarang.

"ANIYAAAA! ANDWAEEE! JANGAN DIAMBIL! HENTIKAN!"

.

.

To Be Continued

.

Annyeong haseyo~

Eum…Eottokhae, yeorobun? Next or Delete? I need your statement now. Give it, please.

Ini adalah ff hasil remake dari komik straight yang pernah Zhao baca. Zhao buat ini dengan perubahan termasuk penambahan dan pengurangan di sana-sini. Jadi, maaf kalo ada yang pernah baca komik yang Zhao maksud dan nggak suka sama versi Zhao. Abisnya Zhao tertarik sama ceritanya dan Zhao suka. Jadi Zhao buat ff deh. Maaf juga kalau ceritanya pasaran, atau Zhao terkesan nggak kreatif di sini. Hihi. abisnya Zhao lagi galau banget gara-gara Chapter 2-nya 'Aren't We?' ilang entah kemana. Mau buat lagi tapi masih dikelilingi emosi.

Di sini Zhao pake Kai-Luhan sebagai main pairing-nya. Gapapa, kan? Nah, nanti ada new pairing lagi di chapter depan. Mungkin ff ini hanya two shoot atau Zhao bisa bikin sampe tiga chapter nantinya. Tapi kalau banyak yang ngasih vote untuk 'delete' , ya Zhao stop sampai di sini.

So, Zhao butuh banget review-review dari chingudeul, oppadeul, eonniedeul, dan dongsaeng semua. Termasuk para readers. *BbuingBbuing* ^_^ *maafkan author yang agak maksa ini, yah* hihi

OK. That's all from me. Thanks for your attention. Once again, RnR, ne?

Annyeong~~


End file.
